criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Killing Me Softly
Killing Me Softly is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the thirty-third case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in University, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The victim was the lead singer of Lone Roses, Olly Oliver, who was poisoned with strychnine, and was found dead, encased in a drum on the concert stage with a sardonic grin on his face. The killer was the band's groupie, Mary Lou Hong. Olly had promised Mary Lou, who kept herself as his secret admirer, that he would leave the Lone Roses and that they would form a musical band as a duo. Mary Lou had also written a few songs for the duo, but then one day, when she revealed herself as Olly's secret admirer, the victim rejected and mocked her. Olly then stole her song and performed it on stage with the Lone Roses. Mary Lou couldn't bear it and poisoned her former idol with strychnine and stuffed him inside the band's drum after the concert ended. After killing Olly, Mary Lou photographed the victim's dead body and kept the photo with herself so that she could always remember what she did. Mary Lou was sentenced to 35 years in jail with no chance of parole. Following the closure of the case, Jones says that he has tickets for a football game next week between the Grimsborough Quails and the Wippeka Armadillos. Stats Victim *'Olly Oliver '(lead singer found dead and stuffed in a drum) Murder Weapon *''' Strychnine''' Killer *'Mary Lou Hong' Suspects Suspect 1 (Riley Davies).png|Riley Davies Suspect 2 (Irma Anderson).png|Irma Anderson Suspect 3 (Mary Lou Hong).png|Mary Lou Hong Hacker - Case #33.png|The @rtist Suspect 4 (Kevin Parker).png|Kevin Parker Killer's Profile *The killer has access to rat poison. *The killer is a musician. *The killer eats roasted peanuts. *The killer wears paisley. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Cc33.png|Concert Stage 2. Drum Kit.png|Drum Kit 3. Diner Tables.png|Diner Tables 4. Diner Counter.png|Diner Counter 5. Comic Book Shop.png|Comic Book Shop 6. Bookshelves.png|Bookshelves Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Concert Stage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Song Sheet, Jacket) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18:00:00) *Talk to Riley Davies about the murder. *Ask Mary Lou Hong about the concert. *Examine Song Sheet. (Result: Hidden Message) *Analyze Hidden Message. (12:00:00) *Examine Jacket. (Result: Diner Receipt) *Investigate Diner Table. (Victim's Smartphone) *Question Irma Anderson about the victim. *Examine Victim's Smartphone. (Result: Code Unlocked) *Analyze Smartphone. (03:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to the Hacker on video-chat. *Investigate Comic Book Shop. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Defaced Poster) *Question Kevin Parker about the defaced poster. *Investigate Drum Kit. (Clues: Knife, Broken Glass) *Examine Knife. (Result: Grease) *Analyze Grease. (12:00:00) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Beer Bottle) *Examine Beer Bottle. (Result: Prints on Bottle) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Interrogate Riley about the beer bottle. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Diner Counter. (Clues: Address Book, Bag) *Examine Bag. (Result: Student ID Card) *Give Mary Lou her bag back. *Examine Address Book. (Result: Starred Phone Numbers) *Analyze Starred Phone Numbers. (03:00:00) *Investigate Bookshelves. (Clue: Broken CD) *Ask Kevin if he has seen Irma. *Ask Irma why she ran away. *Find out what the Hacker has discovered. (Progress-Sensitive) (Clues: Photo of Murder) *Analyze Photo of Murder. (12:00:00) *Examine Broken CD. (Result: Repaired CD) *Examine Faded Writing. (Result: CD) *Analyze CD (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Riley Davies. *Investigate Concert Stage. (Clue: Broken Tambourine) *Examine Broken Tambourine. (Result: Tambourine) *Give the tambourine to Riley Davies. (Rewards: Hipster Haircut, Hipster Shirt) *Talk to Irma Anderson. *Investigate Diner Tables. (Clue: Sauce Jar) *Examine Sauce Jar. (Result: Country Sauce) *Give the sauce jar to Irma Anderson. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Kevin Parker. *Examine Mystery Figurine. (Result: Collector Figurine) *Investigate Comic Book Shop. (Clue: Collector Figurine) *Analyze Collector Figurine. (03:00:00) *Give the figurine to Kevin Parker. (Reward: 15,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *The title of the case may be a reference to the 2003 American erotic thriller of the same name. *During the events of the case, there are various references to the in-universe company that owns Captain Simple's license: Pretty Corp.; the name of the company is obviously a nod to Pretty Simple, the development team of Criminal Case. *It is possible to spot Grumpy Cat in the "Drum Kit" crime scene. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:University Category:Cases